Generally, a weight exercise equipment means an equipment for training user's muscles by performing repetitively an operation of lifting and falling selectively multiple weights connected with a wire after passing a fixing pin through a weight desired by a user.
A typical weight exercise equipment is a chest weight exercise equipment for pulling its handle in the direction of a chest and spreading the handle while the user holds the handle under the condition that he spreads horizontally his arms, to obtain exercise effect through contraction and relaxation of muscles.
However, the handle in the chest weight exercise equipment moves in only predetermined direction, but it can't move in multiple directions. As a result, only chest can be exercised.
Additionally, it is inconvenient to remove the fixing pin inserted into the weight and insert newly the fixing pin into a desired weight, so as to change (increase or decrease) the weight. It is very inconvenient to exercise with increasing step by step the weight. Since it is impossible to increase or decrease gradually the weight while the user is exercising, isokinetic exercise, isometric exercise and isotonic exercise are limited.
Furthermore, extra space in which the weights locate is necessary, and thus volume of the exercise equipment increases. Accordingly, an area required for establishing the exercise equipment increases.